


baby came home

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Barebacking, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Baekhyun unwinds after work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the first round of the [topsoo](http://topkyungsoo.livejournal.com/) fest.  
> inspired by this [picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzNnBWcWIAAOFPC.jpg). Title came from The Neighbourhood's [song](https://soundcloud.com/theneighbourhood/baby-came-home) :)

Baekhyun cannot remember the last time he went home before 10 pm.

It's not like this is anything _new_. Baekhyun is used to going home late. Back in college, all-nighters spent on video production and thesis making allowed him to go home in the crackass of dawn. On days that he's free from school work, he either stays out late playing League or drinking with his friends. Late night escapades and sleep never used to be a problem.

But that was back when he was younger. 

Now a fully grown adult in his mid-20s with a hundred responsibilities on his shoulders, Baekhyun values as much sleep as he can get. Endless hours used in reciting lines in front of a camera have become countless hours spent in front of the office computer. Beer and League nights turned into overtime nights. All his system recognizes nowadays is work, work, and _work_ and Baekhyun is beyond exhausted.

Baekhyun probably wouldn't mind his current lifestyle if he was in an alternate universe where he's single, independent, and perfectly contented in being by himself. But as life would have it, this is the _reality_. He can't even remember the last time he got to properly make out with his boyfriend because of work. He moved in three months ago to Kyungsoo's apartment because the location is closer to his new office, but he can probably count on his fingers the number of times he got to eat dinner with the other despite living with him. In evenings, Kyungsoo is already fast asleep when he comes home. In mornings, his boyfriend leaves for work before he can stir awake.

Baekhyun _loves_ his job - both the compensation and people are great. Besides, he can't imagine himself doing anything else other than helping bring value to brands in the digital space. But as he goes home lonely, hungry, and _tired_ a few hours close to midnight on another chilly Friday, he wishes he had the privilege to restore the balance between his work and life again.

The apartment is quiet as usual when Baekhyun arrives. To his surprise, though, the lights in the living room are turned on. Kyungsoo probably forgot to switch them off again in his haste to go to bed, he muses. He tries to tiptoe his way inside their apartment, afraid he'll wake his boyfriend.

"You're early," Kyungsoo greets him.

Baekhyun rubs his eyes and glances at the wall clock, "It's 15 minutes to ten."

"Still earlier than usual, “ Kyungsoo counters, “There's dinner on the stove. I cooked _kimchi jigae_."

Baekhyun almost cries at the mention of a home-cooked dinner but his attention gets captured by his current view. In front of him is Kyungsoo, wide awake and sitting by the living room window, a can of beer in one hand, a book in the other. Stripped off his usual suit and tie, he's dressed down in a white, cotton shirt and blue boxer shorts - undergarments that perfectly hug his shoulders and thighs respectively. His hair is still combed in that sleek pomade; it hasn't probably been that long since he arrived. Thick-rimmed glasses hang low on the bridge of his nose as he closes his book and stares at Baekhyun, who suddenly can't will himself to move.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asks. 

Baekhyun rubs his eyes again, almost disbelieving his sight, acting like if he rubbed them hard enough he'll wake up from his dream. It's close to 12 o’clock at night and he just got home. His boyfriend who usually falls asleep before nine seemed to have stayed up tonight to make him food and wait for him. It's all overwhelming.

As exhaustion and misery washes over Baekhyun, he feels his cheeks warm up and before he knows it, he's suddenly tearing up.

Kyungsoo puts down his beer and book on the coffee table. "Come here."

Baekhyun slowly walks to Kyungsoo, frantically wiping his eyes to make the tears stop. He hates being like this, he hates having Kyungsoo see him like _this_. Their birthdays might only be a few months apart but he's still the older one here, he's the one who's supposed to be stronger.

Baekhyun stands still so Kyungsoo pulls him closer until he's sitting on his lap. He grabs Baekhyun's wrists and moves to wipe the other's tears himself, caressing Baekhyun's cheeks with his thumbs as he does so. He cups Baekhyun's face, forcing the other to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong, _baby_?" Kyungsoo asks. There’s a gentle lilt on his usual deep and authoritative voice. Baekhyun basks in the pet name. 

He offers a small smile in response. There are a hundred things he feels at the moment. He’s _exhausted_ to the brim. _Work is tiring_ , he wants to say, _but what’s more tiring is not getting to spend time with you_. He wants to stop time, pack his bags, and just leave with Kyungsoo, off to a place where no one can recognize them. He wishes life have a pause button.

Baekhyun feels a hundred things - wants to say a hundred things - yet he can’t find in himself the strength to articulate everything in one go. All he can focus on is how warm and plush his boyfriend’s lips look like right now.

"Nothing, really. I guess I just miss you."

Kyungsoo smiles back at him and strokes his hair, his gaze and touch both gentle and warm. "I miss you too. _A lot_."

Baekhyun closes his eyes as Kyungsoo slowly moves to press his plush lips against his. Soft, warm, lips take their time on nibbling his bottom lip and he lets them be, opening his mouth to give way to a tongue that explores the back of his teeth. Before he can suck on the other’s lips, they move to his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and his jawline, planting feathery kisses that send a light tickling sensation on his skin. Baekhyun giggles despite himself; Kyungsoo’s lips feel too good on him. He fights off something between a choked sob and a moan, though, when Kyungsoo starts giving kitten licks on his neck before proceeding to suck on the flesh, the searing warmth of the other’s tongue shooting a hot sensation that pool at his gut.

Baekhyun missed this - quiet nights spent mapping out each other's bodies with their lips and then some. Things with Kyungsoo haven’t always been smooth sailing; they've had their fare share of heated arguments that either ended up in rough makeup sex or days of ignoring each other. But as they grew older and became more familiar with each other’s strengths and flaws, they have finally reached a common rhythm, the beat of their pulse almost in tune with each other. A sense of comfortability he knows only time can guarantee.

Baekhyun gets interrupted out of his thoughts when Kyungsoo moves to suck on his clavicle, nosing the skin hidden under his collar. Baekhyun slightly pushes him away to stop him. Kyungsoo knits his eyebrows in confusion and gives Baekhyun a questioning look. Baekhyun pays it no mind as he adjusts himself on his boyfriend's lap until he's fully straddling him, legs on either side of the latter. He smiles despite himself. He loves the way Kyungsoo’s thick thighs press against his own. He loves all parts of Kyungsoo but he undeniably has a soft spot for the other’s thighs. He can hardly wait to touch them and caress the smooth and supple skin with his cheek but he reminds himself to save that for later as he sits on his boyfriend’s lap, ass perfectly situated on top of his crotch. Baekhyun can’t help the smirk that takes over his face when he feels Kyungsoo is already half-hard.

He takes off Kyungsoo's glasses and carefully folds them as he places them beside the beer and book on the table. Kyungsoo is still staring at him, brows no longer knitted but he has a predatory look on his face, eyes clouded with so much lust Baekhyun feels like the other can strip him naked with his stare alone.

Kyungsoo tugs at Baekhyun’s collar, fingers fiddling with the top buttons of his shirt. The sides of his mouth turn upwards as a playful smile threatens to escape from his lips.

"Shouldn't you eat dinner first? The stew is getting cold."

Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle and gives him a coy smile. " _Your_ dinner is here and he's getting cold."

Kyungsoo scoffs at him but smiles at the remark nonetheless. The smile soon morphs into something wicked as his boyfriend eyes him from head to toe before his stare stays on his lips. "Then let's heat him up."

Baekhyun licks his lips before he fully closes the distance between them, hands grabbing Kyungsoo’s face as he captures the latter’s mouth with his own. Baekhyun kisses him like a lifeline - too hungry, too eager, as if Kyungsoo will disappear if he dares to let go even for a second. He can barely keep his hands to himself as he wanders the expanse of Kyungsoo’s chest, feeling the taut muscle underneath his thin cotton shirt. He’s overcome by the _need_ to touch Kyungsoo all over; he wants to feel every expanse of skin, he wants to map out all the hard planes and soft edges of his boyfriend’s body until he’s got them thoroughly memorized, even if touching Kyungsoo at this point has already become a kind of muscle memory to him.

Kyungsoo groans when deft fingers brush against his nipples - one of the areas he’s most sensitive at - and Baekhyun swallows it all. Kyungsoo’s hands find their way back to Baekhyun’s collar where they tightly ball into fists, pulling Baekhyun impossibly closer than they already are.  
Baekhyun coaxes Kyungsoo’s mouth open and slips his tongue inside, eager to explore the other’s mouth. He begins to lick the roof of his mouth when Kyungsoo starts to suck his tongue, catching him off guard. Baekhyun moans as he feels an immense wave of pleasure envelop his body. Kyungsoo repeats the motion, filthily sucking on his tongue knowing too well what it _does_ to him, while Baekhyun whimpers and struggles to stay still with the tremors coursing through his veins. 

When Kyungsoo finally pulls back, there’s a thin string of saliva dangling between their mouths. Kyungsoo’s lips are swollen and glistening red from the kiss, his formerly styled hair now slightly disheveled. Baekhyun revels in the sight. They have barely started but his boyfriend already looks wrecked and so, so _hot_ he wonders how could have he endured the past three months without having him this way.

Kyungsoo fiddles again with the buttons of Baekhyun’s shirt, brows knitting in mild irritation when the buttons won’t just come off. Baekhyun moves to help him with his struggle but in one swift motion, Kyungsoo _tears_ his shirt apart. Baekhyun’s loud gasp blends  
with the sound of his shirt buttons falling on the floor. 

“I’m sorry for the shirt,” Kyungsoo whispers before sucking on his collarbone, “I’ll replace it tomorrow.” 

Kyungsoo’s mouth travels to his chest and circles his nipple before capturing the nub with his lips. Baekhyun moans loudly, the tremors of desire stirring in his gut making his whole body twitch. It causes him to accidentally grind on his boyfriend’s lap, causing their erections to rub, and Baekhyun _almost_ screams. 

He feels so hot, so turned on, so driven by this intense pleasure. The feeling is a little too much with the electric sensation practically _everywhere_ on his body yet he wants more, craves more. He wants so much of Kyungsoo. Their bodies are barely inches apart with the other’s arms now holding him tightly by the hips but Baekhyun finds the need to get even closer as he grinds maddeningly against Kyungsoo’s crotch, desperate for friction. He finds he can’t will himself to stop, not like this, not when Kyungsoo - who’s usually leveled and reserved - is a hot mess, ridding himself of the last bit of self-restraint as he tears Baekhyun apart with his tongue, sucking on any inch of skin his mouth lands. 

Baekhyun gets up to rid himself of his remaining pieces of clothing and Kyungsoo is quick on his feet to chase him, barely letting go of the seconds his lips loses contact with Baekhyun’s body. Kyungsoo moves to capture Baekhyun’s lips again, even _hungrier_ this time, and Baekhyun takes this moment to run his hands again on his boyfriend’s toned torso before he pulls up the other’s shirt. Baekhyun eyes the smooth expanse of tanned skin and well-defined pecs of his boyfriend before he jumps on him, his arms around the other’s neck, his legs around his stomach. Kyungsoo catches him perfectly and hefts him up before they lock lips again while Kyungsoo walks the two of them to their bedroom.

Kyungsoo sits on their bed with a ceremonial thud, his weight coupled with Baekhyun causing a bigger dip on the mattress. They pull back momentarily to catch their breaths, but even then their foreheads bump, lips barely centimeters apart as they take heavy, deep breaths.

Kyungsoo is the first one to break the silence. “What do you want me to do to make you feel good tonight, _baby_?” He adds emphasis on the last word while smirking. It makes Baekhyun’s heart swell. Kyungsoo is not a huge fan of pet names but he doesn’t shy from using it occasionally, particularly when he’s eager to please. 

Baekhyun responds with what he hopes is a sweet smile. “I only want _you_. Anything that you give me.”

 _And it’s true_ , Baekhyun thinks, as Kyungsoo starts to stroke his cock, deliberately flicking the tip every now and then, while he grinds his ass on the latter’s crotch. Years of dating Kyungsoo taught him their relationship is far from being perfect, that no matter how he tries, he can never mold Kyungsoo into the image of a perfect boyfriend he has always fantasized about in his head. Kyungsoo is reserved - even standoffish to those who don’t know him - unlike Baekhyun, who instantly falls in love and gets anyone to fall in love with him the moment they meet. Kyungsoo is practical, always letting reason triumph over his emotions while Baekhyun is quite the opposite - impulsive and too often caught up in his feelings that sometimes it messes up his logic. Kyungsoo is withdrawn, always keeping it all to himself while Baekhyun is a constant visible bubble of energy, always affecting anyone in his immediate vicinity with his energy.

 _He doesn’t understand the romance of blowjobs in the cinema_ , Baekhyun thinks to himself as Kyungsoo takes out his own erection and begins to stroke them both with one hand, their cocks rubbing together, _but he’s well-versed with films_. _He doesn’t share my love for sweets either_ , Baekhyun muses, as Kyungsoo coaxes his mouth open and gets him to suck on his two fingers, _but he cooks all my favorite food_. _He’s a poker-face almost 24/7_ , Baekhyun thinks, but as he looks up and sees Kyungsoo openly gaping at him - breath coming out in pants, mouth hanging open, and gaze piercing through him as he obediently sucks on his fingers - he fondly thinks it’s the best expression he’s seen on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is far from being Baekhyun’s perfect boyfriend, that much he’s sure. The perfect boyfriend in Baekhyun’s head is fashionable, a lover of sweets, and goes along with anything he wants, including mindless pranks. Kyungsoo is nothing like that. Kyungsoo dresses like an American dad in his late 30s, prefers spicy food and often opposes Baekhyun’s fun and impulsive ideas, but he knows how to boss Baekhyun around when he needs to. But he thinks that’s what makes Kyungsoo the _right_ one for him; he’s the steady force in his crashing waves, the calm presence in his constant storm.

He trusts Kyungsoo and he knows the other trusts him just as much. He knows he can take anything Kyungsoo will give, because Kyungsoo knows perfectly how to handle him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kyungsoo takes out his fingers, now fully coated with saliva, from Baekhyun’s mouth and reaches out to insert them inside Baekhyun’s hole, opening him. 

The stretch burns, making him grip Kyungsoo’s shoulders tight but it’s nothing he couldn’t take. Kyungsoo’s fingers slightly go slack, slowly scissoring him open, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s face as he gauges the other’s reaction, making sure he’s alright.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun almost whimpers when Kyungsoo crooks his finger just _right_ , “Just liking how you feel in me.” 

Kyungsoo beams at this even in the haze of his lust so Baekhyun adds, “But also worrying about how your fingers might start cramping soon because you’re getting _old_.”

Kyungsoo’s smile immediately falters and his expression darkens. “You’re literally the older one here.”

“Yeah, but your knees creak louder.”

Baekhyun’s laughs at Kyungsoo’s pouty expression but immediately stops when Kyungsoo suddenly hefts him up by the waist. Kyungsoo gently nudges his cock against his hole and Baekhyun gladly obliges, sitting down on the other until he fully sheaths him.

Kyungsoo gives him a few moments to adjust to his girth. Months of rare intimacy made them become _this_ desperate but Kyungsoo understands there’s no need to rush. He’s fully aware of what this can cause to their bodies if both of them become too reckless so he goes careful, and Baekhyun loves that about him. Kyungsoo’s thrusts go slow - a little tentative even - despite the heat of the moment. Baekhyun takes it upon himself to move and before long, Kyungsoo picks up the pace, his thrusts becoming steady as he slips in and out of Baekhyun to the hilt. Baekhyun meets him halfway. 

Kyungsoo’s breaths come in short huffs and beads of sweat collect on the side of his temple but he flashes Baekhyun a smirk, a visible glint in his eyes. “How is this old man holding up?”

Baekhyun moans when Kyungsoo shifts his angle, his cock hitting Baekhyun on the right spot. “Damn..gramps still g-got it”.

Kyungsoo chuckles at this, visibly pleased with himself, but something flashes in his eyes before he shifts again, this time thrusting harder. Baekhyun gasps and holds him closer until Kyungsoo’s mouth is back on his skin, his breath flush on his neck.

Kyungsoo grunts right below his ear and Baekhyun moans in return, the latter’s sounds adding to the heat pooling at his gut. He thinks he couldn’t have heard anything sexier until Kyungsoo whispers lowly, “Look at yourself, baby.”

Baekhyun looks to his side and catches his reflection on the mirror facing their bed. There he is - cheeks flushed, skin covered in sweat, hair going in different directions, fringe plastered on his damp forehead. Beneath him, there’s Kyungsoo, looking no better than him. He sees Kyungsoo watching him through the mirror and for a reason he can’t explain, it sends another huge wave of sensation straight to his groin. He stares at the point where their bodies meet, skin slapping on skin, Kyungsoo’s cock disappearing inside of him, his ass hitting Kyungsoo’s beautiful thick thighs as he rides him. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, _babe_ ,” Kyungsoo whispers and licks the inside shell of his ear, his eyes still looking at him through the mirror. Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to look away, even when he almost feels himself tip over.

For once, Baekhyun is glad Kyungsoo’s grip on him is bruisingly tight because if he were to leave it to himself, the strong waves of pleasure hitting his body right now would have caused him to fall long ago. But Kyungsoo is there to hold him tight even as he writhes with the heat in his groin building up too fast. There is Kyungsoo to listen to him as he cries, the latter’s name a constant mantra on his tongue as he chases his orgasm. 

In all these years, there is only Kyungsoo to catch him and tear him apart and Baekhyun thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

This level of trust may have not been easy to achieve, getting under each other’s skin, but they’ve come far now. 

It’s the same kind of trust that lets Baekhyun let go of all his reservations when Kyungsoo is around. It’s also the same kind of trust that lets Kyungsoo do away with gripping his neck tight, momentarily cutting off his air supply when he tries to say “I’m coming, baby”, causing all the oxygen to rush to his brain while the latter does a particular hard thrust. Before he knew it, white flashes engulf his vision as his orgasm hits him. White spurts of cum shoot out to Kyungsoo’s chest and on his stomach. 

Kyungsoo continues stroking Baekhyun while thrusting himself into him, milking him dry. He comes not much later, letting out a guttural moan as his own cum joins the hot mess on his body and Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun cringes when Kyungsoo slowly slips out of him, the cold air suddenly hitting the drying cum on his butt. He drapes himself over his boyfriend and completely slumps over him, causing the two of them to fall down on the bed.

“Get off me, you’re gross,” Kyungsoo says from beneath him but there’s no bite in his tone.

“Shut up babe, you’re gross too.” 

Baekhyun wiggles himself until he’s comfortable on top of his boyfriend, body poised to cuddle. Kyungsoo plants a small peck on the crown of his head.

“Was I too much?” Kyungsoo whispers.

Baekhyun looks at him. Kyungsoo’s eyelids are already starting to droop, the post-coital glow catching up to him, but his face is painted with concern.

“Yes.” When Kyungsoo knits his brows, Baekhyun hastily adds, “I mean yes, you were too much. You felt really good. Made me feel too amazing.” 

Kyungsoo pinches his cheek but he’s flashing his heart-shaped smile. Baekhyun feels like he’s falling again, tipping over. “Silly. Feel better?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond but kisses him instead. This time, it’s short, languid, and sweet. Then, he pinches back his cheek. “Thank you, hot gramps.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but his lips twitch into a smile. Then, he looks Baekhyun in the eye, firm, holding his gaze. Baekhyun wants to look away with the way Kyungsoo is openly observing him but he can’t bring himself to.

“Is everything okay, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun nods. He buries his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and breathes him in. Kyungsoo smells like sweat and musk combined but he loves it all the same. There are still a lot of things he wants to say but all he just wants to do is to cuddle to sleep for the rest of the night.

“Would you rather talk about it tomorrow?”

He nods. Kyungsoo’s fingers card through his hair. He feels a soft kiss get planted on his head again.

Baekhyun lifts his head and stares at his boyfriend. “I’d rather have more sex right now,” he adds with a cheeky grin.

Kyungsoo scoffs and pushes him away. Baekhyun laughs in response.

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun pouts when Kyungsoo stands up and leaves him on the bed. He locks himself in the bathroom. Baekhyun begins to feel drowsy when he hears the relaxing sound of the shower running. 

Kyungsoo comes out five minutes later, cleaned up with a towel wrapped around his torso. Through sleepy eyes, Baekhyun admires the way the water trickle down Kyungsoo’s body, making him look even more handsome.

“Hurry and clean up now. The stew is already really cold.”

When Baekhyun makes no intention to move, Kyungsoo fixes him a deadpan glare.

“ _Baekhyun_.”

He knows this tone all too well. It’s the tone Kyungsoo uses when he means business but he is honestly too exhausted to even move a muscle.

“I’m sleepy, I don’t want to move anymore. Carry me?” He tries the puppy eyes. Kyungsoo is unfazed.

“You’re soiling the bed. Go shower while I reheat the stew and the rice.” Kyungsoo leaves the bedroom.

Baekhyun sighs and plants his face on the mattress. He feels sleep slowly take over him as he hears the faint sound of a cooking stove nearby. 

“If you clean up now, I might consider round two!” Kyungsoo calls from the kitchen.

Baekhyun instantly jolts awake and rushes to the bathroom but not before he hoots and bellows out, “Gramps still got stamina!”

He locks the bathroom door shut just in time that Kyungsoo misses sacking him.


End file.
